Demon Slayer
by Fluffy Rin Forever
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin in a village for her own good. Over the years Rin becomes this legend demon slayer.
1. Leaving You

_**Am new to this so please go easy on me. if you don't like the story or the parings then don't read it. I have much confidence that this will be a great story so please take it easy on me i tried my best to get this chapter down.**_

* * *

(Flash Back)

"Lord Sesshomaru" asked Rin as she walked beside him "Where are we going"?

He didn't say anything just kept on walking as Jaken walked a few feet behind them with ah uh. 'Am sure gonna miss her being around yes she was annoying at first but then she warmed up to me' though Jaken as he looked towards sesshomaru direction 'I wounder why hes doing this'

'I wounder where were going and why he asked me to walk beside him and to have master Jaken and ah uh to walked a few feet behind us' though Rin as she look up at Sesshomaru face 'Whats going through your mind Lord Sesshomaru'

There came in view was a village people were walking or out in the fields working.

'Why are we here' though Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru

"Rin" said Sesshomaru

"Yes"

"You are to stay here you can no longer follow me"

As Rin heard Sesshomaru say that it felt like her whole world had torn apart.

"Why" Rin asked as she was trying to hold back the tears that were threatin to fall

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just turned the other direction and walked off

"Lord Sesshomaru"! he heard Rin cry out

'Why is he just gonna leave me' though Rin as she fell to her knees tears streaming down her face as she saw Jaken and AhUh walking in Sesshomarus directions there heads hung low a sad expression on there face

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru"! Rin yelled out her hands covering her face. Her only family were walking out of her life and she didn't know why they left.

They left her emotions sadness, hurt, confusion, most of all angry were running through her

"Why" Rin said as she stayed in the same spot crying her heart out.

* * *

**_Did you like the first chapter? Well i hope you did. If there is anything that needs approving etc. to the story please let me know your help would be most appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think!!_**


	2. sesshomaru

(Years later)

"Rin i wish you wouldn't have to leave" said Kagome as she hugged Rin tightly

"Kagome cant breath" Rin manage to say

"Oh sorry about that" said Kagome as she released Rin "Am just gonna miss you so much"

"Am gonna miss you to" said Rin "But you know me cant stay in a place for to long"

"Yeah so where are you headed"?

"Towards the western lands boarders"

"What! why are you going there"?

"I got a friend that lives in a village that's by the boarders"

"Alright but you be careful now you hear me" Kagome said with a Stern voice

Laughing "Yes mommy dearest"

"Okay by the way wheres Reina"?

"Shes probably off with Inuyasha somewhere you know those to"

Chuckling "Yeah those to are like inseparable"

"Tell me about it" said Rin as she walked off waving bye to Kagome

Rin was walking through the village looking for Inuyasha and Reina when the kids from the village was surrounding her

"Lady Rin are you leaving now"? asked one of the village kid

"Yes i am" Rin said as she stopped walking to talk to the kids

"You'll come back and visit us right"? asked another kid

"Don't i always" laughed Rin

"You promise"? asked the other kid

Rin bent down to the kid eye level looked him straight in his eye and said "I promise" as she ruffled his hair

"Children its time to eat"! shouted a woman from the village

"We got to go bye Lady Rin" they said together as they all ran off home

Rin continued walking through the village when Inuyasha and Reina came into view they were sitting underneath a tree playing some kind of weird game

Rin got closer Inuyasha and Reina must have notice her cause they turned there heads in her direction.

"Mommy" laughed Reina as she ran up to Rin

"Hey" said Rin as she knelt down caught her daughter in her arms

"Are we leaving now"? asked Reina as she looked up at Rins face

"Yes we are" said Rin while looking down at her daughters smiling face

"Uncle Inuyasha" said Reina as she ran out of Rins arms and towards Inuyasha "Were leaving now"

"Alright squirt" said Inuyasha as he ruffled her hair

"Hey" said Reina while trying to fix the top of her hair

Inuyasha chuckled at the lil girls antics and the pouting face she was making "Rin where you heading off to"? asked Inuyasha

"Near the wester boarders" said Rin

"Why you headed that direction"?

"I have a friend that lives in a village that's by the western boarders"

"Alright be careful lord knows what Sesshomaru would do if he sees you"

Chuckling "Alright daddy dearest"

"You better make it back in one piece you hear don't come back cover in blood like the last time"

"Sheesh Inuyasha your starting to act like my father"

"Well i just care for you for Kagomes sake"

"You just keep telling your self that Inuyasha" said Rin as she took a hold of Reina hand as she walked off

"Bye uncle Inuyasha see you soon" shouted Reina as she waved good bye to Inuyasha

"Where are we going now mommy"? asked Reina

"To visit a old friend of mines" said Rin as she did a high pitch whistle a white horse came came down from the sky landing on the ground as it folded its wings

"Will i like her"?

"Yes you'll like her"

"Okay if you say so"

Rin chuckled at her daughters comment while picking her up setting her on top of the horse

Reina grabbed hold of the horses reins and said "Come on Kyou were leaving now" as the horse neighed in her response

They traveled for hours so they came to a stop at a field filled with flowers. Reina jumped off Kyou and ran in the field then she saw a butterfly so she began to chase it. Rin went to a stream to fill up the containers of water leaving Reina in the flower field with Kyou to watch over her.

Reina got tired of chasing the butter fly so she sat in the middle of the field and began to make a flower chain. Once she was done making it she walked up to Kyou who was grazing in the field she put it on top of his head and giggled.

"There you look prettier now giggled Reina "Mommy showed me how to make it"

"You there you ungrateful child what are you doing here"? shrieked a loud voice

Reina whipped around and there she saw a green thing with bulgy yellow eyes and holding a stick.

"Ewww your ugly" said Reina with a disgusted look on her face

"Who you calling ugly" shouted Jaken as he jumped up and down "Fear the wrath of the staff of two heads" as Jaken twirled the staff with his hands

"Jaken" said a masculines voice

Jaken whipped around saying "Please forgive me my lord i tried to remove the child from here but she wouldn't listen"

Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to Jakens senseless babble he was paying attention to the young girl that was holding on to the horses leg

'This scent' though Sesshomaru

"Reina" said a Rin as she walked towards her daughter with no expression on her face

"Mommy" said Reina as she ran behind Rin and grab a hold of her leg "that man scary and that green thing is ugly"

"Why you ungrateful child you and your pathetic mother leave this place before you face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru"! shouted Jaken as he jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Jaken sending him a death glare. Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru 'Man that woman is scary' though Jaken as her popped his head from the side of Sesshomaru leg.

'The scent of wild flowers it couldnt be her' though Sesshomaru as he was staring at the woman she appeared to be taller than an ordinary woman, long brown hair that reach her waist, big brown chocolate honey eyes.

'Sesshomaru" Rin though angrily 'Hm looks like he hasn't change much over the years as for Jaken hes still the same annoying toad as ever I've better get out of her before my anger gets the best of me'

"Come Reina" said Rin as walked away grabbing Kyou reins

"Okay mommy" said Reina as she ran along side Rin grabbing hold of her hand

"Woman what is your name"? asked Sesshomaru his gaze was her back

Rin stopped walking turned her head and spoke "You forgotten about me already i shouldn't expect for you to remember me any ways" Rin faced forward and started to walk off "After all it was you who tried to leave me in that village long ago"

"Rin" shouted Jaken as he was wide eye when he had said that she was already gone

"Lord Sesshomaru that was Rin" said Jaken

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just turned around and walk away

"Mi lord aren't you going after Rin"

"Jaken"

"Yes my lord"

"Go with Rin and come back in 2weeks"

"But why mi lord"?

Sesshomaru stop waking making Jaken run into his leg

"Jaken do as i say" with that Sesshomaru walked off

"Oh why dose he want me to go with her i better go find her before she goes off an further" thought Jaken as he ran off in Rins direction

"Rin"! yelled Jaken "Wait for me"!

* * *

**_There the end of chapter 2 it took me all night and morning and afternoon to get this chapter now i can go to sleep. i know that this chapter wasn't very much detailed i tried my best okay. please review and tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin wait"! yelled Jaken on the top of his little lungs

Rin turned around and saw Jaken running towards them "Jaken what are you doing"?

"Am trying to catch up with you that's what am doing" said Jaken

"Eww that ugly green looking toad is back" said Reina as she point to Jaken

"Am not a toad"! yelled Jaken

"Why are you here Jaken"? asked Rin

"I really didn't have a choice it was either come with you are be dead" said Jaken

"He told you to come with me"? asked Rin

"Yes" said Jaken

"Why did he tell you to come with me"

"I don't know"

"I see" said Rin "Might as well travel with us then"

"What"! shouted Reina "I don't want him to travel with us i don't like him"

"Reina you don't even know him" said Rin

"He called me an ungrateful child"

Chuckling "That's just Jakens way of saying he cares"

"I still don't like him" said Reina as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"Is she always like this" asked Jaken

"No she just doesn't like you that's all" said Rin

Jaken sighed and shook his head slowly

"But don't worry she will warm up to you eventually" said Rin as she turned and started to walk away

"I highly doubt that" said Jaken following after Rin

After hours of traveling and hearing Jaken and Reina arguing it soon became dark so they had set up camp.

"Mommy that tall man with the white hair who was he" ? asked Reina

"He was no one just some demon passing by" said Rin

"Oh than how does that ugly toad know him"?

"Reina his name is Jaken not ugly toad and he knows him cause Jaken serves him"

"Oh if he serves him then why is he here"?

"Cause he told him to come with us"

"Then do you know him mommy"?

"Yes i did along time ago"

"What happen were you two friends or something"?

"Reina its about time you go to sleep we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"But i don't want to go to sleep i want to hear what happen"

"No buts" said Rin as she kissed her daughter on her forehead "You can ask all the questions you want tomorrow alright"

"Okay i guess so" said Reina as she was getting up

Chuckling "Night sweetie" said Rin

"Night mommy" said Reina as she went and layed down next to Kyou after a few minutes later Reina soon fell asleep

"You know she looks so much like you when you were little" said Jaken while taking a seat next to Rin by the tree

"Yeah but shes so much like her father" said Rin

"May i ask what became of Reina's father"? asked Jaken

"He died when Reina still a baby"

"Do you mind me asking how he died"?

"He died trying to protect us when demons attacked the village" Rin said sadly

"Oh sorry to bring it up" said Jaken

"Its alright" said Rin "Jaken has Sesshomaru ever mention me"?

"No but every time i even mentioned your name he would beat me into a pulbe

"oh" said Rin "Jaken has Sesshomaru told you why he left me"

"No he never told me but you know Lord Sesshomaru he doesn't explain his reasons of what he does"

"Yeah well am gonna go to sleep now" said Rin as she layed up against the tree "Night Jaken"

"Good night Rin" said Jaken

* * *

**_man it took me along time to get this chapter together i had such a hard time figuring out how ill put it together. i know i didn't put much detailed into this chapter. its a suckie chapter i know but bare with me. review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
